Percy's Requests
by RiptideThePen
Summary: Percy dies. These are his requests. Heartbreaker but it is awesome. That's all I can say.


**Percy's Requests**

**A/N: I hope you guys like this. It's just a little something I came up with. I'm not expecting more than 1 chapter (unless you want me to). Enjoy!**

Percy's spirit floated around in the Fields of Asphodel, waiting to get to the Judgment Pavilion. He kept cursing himself for letting the giants get the best of him. Even though he defeated Gaea, he had worked so hard that it was humanly impossible for him to survive. He couldn't believe he had left Annabeth alone, and he couldn't believe what she could be going through. Then, through the millions of other spirits, Percy saw a familiar figure. Nico, he thought. Percy pushed through the other spirits and when he got to Nico, he realized that Nico had come to look for him.

"Any requests?" Nico asked in a sad, distant tone.

"Uh… sure." Percy had hoped he had come to revive him. Percy at least wanted to turn seventeen. Nico locked his eyes with Percy's.

"I'm, I'm sorry you have to be here. I hope the fates let you into the Elysium." Nico said.

"Thanks buddy. So, requests, ey?" Percy smiled for the first time since he had died **(yup, I went there)**. "Well, tell Chiron my funeral better be the best there ever was, and that everyone who enters camp should know the name Percy Jackson." Percy said this in his best superhero tone. "Also, tell everybody that I'm sorry that I let them down and I should've been more cautious about the strength I had left in me." Percy paused, reminiscing about the last blast he delivered to Gaea. He had created an enormous wave, and launched it onto to Earth Mother and her minions. That's when he had fallen to the ground, out of strength, out of breath. Annabeth had rushed towards him, blood running down her cheek, tears filling her eyes. She leaned in and gave him a kiss, whispered "Seaweed brain," and then he had blacked out.

"Ahem," Nico coughed.

"Oh, sorry," Percy apologized. "Where was I? Okay, well tell the other six from the prophecy of seven that I had a great time sailing with them. They all deserve their names to be remembered and they all deserve great lives. Nico, I love you like a brother. Keep being awesome like you are." Nico backed away, blushing but frowning. "Tell G-man that I hope he hits it off with Juniper and that he will always be my best friend."

A wave of spirits came surging towards him, knocking him on his feet. Percy was swept into the crowd. Nico stayed where he was shouting Percy's name. Finally, he broke free from the spirits and pushed ahead to Nico.

"A-as you were saying," Nico said.

"Alright, tell my mom that I love her and I'm so very sorry. Tell her that I'm happy for her and Paul and that I miss her. Tell her that I know she'll be alright, because she always is. I think that's it."

"Are you sure?" Nico asked. He pulled out a pen and paper. "What about wise girl." This was the moment that Percy dreaded. He didn't mean to, but he started to sob like a baby without his mother. Nico waited, looking somewhat sentimental.

When Percy finally pulled it together, he took the pen and paper and started to write.

_Dear Annabeth Chase,_

_I'm so so very sorry for letting you down. I was hoping for a future with you but now that won't happen. I wanted to live a long, happy, fantastic life with you but no. My foolishness led to this. Now, I have to leave you heartbroken until the day you die. I hope you find someone better than me that can keep themselves alive and save the world. I hope you will still remember me as your seaweed brain forever even though I won't be there. I love you with all of my heart. I love you more than anything. I love you wise girl._

_Love,_

_Percy Jackson_

_The love of your life but also your disappointment._

Percy folded the paper in half and handed it to Nico. "Thank you," he said and started to walk away.

"Wait," Percy said. Nico turned his head.

"What is it?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO REVIVE BIANCA? WHY WOULD YOU REVIVE HAZEL? WHAT ABOUT ME?! PLEASE NICO, PLEASE!" Percy shouted in frustration.

"Percy, I"

"WHAT NICO? TELL ME! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?"

"I would help you. I would bring you back. But the problem is, I-I can't. Dad has forbid me. I would, because Percy, I like you." Nico's voice cracked. Percy's face was filled with guilt now.

"Just please promise to deliver those messages." Percy said in a much calmer tone. Nico nodded and ran off. For the rest of eternity, Percy's soul roamed around in the Fields of Asphodel, because he never made it to the Judgment Pavilion.

**A/N: Well, that's all! You know Rick Riordan's motto- kill the readers. So, I hope you liked that little heartbreaker. Bye!**


End file.
